


Comfort Required

by SamuelJames



Category: Being Human
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-15
Updated: 2010-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-21 18:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slightly angsty look at George and Mitchell dwelling on their conditions and their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort Required

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Comfort Required  
> Pairing: George/Mitchell  
> Rating: 15+  
> Summary: Slightly angsty look at George and Mitchell dwelling on their conditions and their relationship.  
> Notes: Prompt was Being Human, George/Mitchell, prompt: I'll never abandon you if you never abandon me.  
> Disclaimer: Being Human belongs to Toby Whithouse and the BBC. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Theirs is a strange relationship, a vampire and a werewolf like some set up for a bad joke. They should hate each other but neither is typical of their type. George hates what he is, he's only now beginning to accept that there's no way back from this. He still considers the wolf separate from him but that doesn't help with the guilt. If he wakes after a change with blood on his mouth it's hard to deny what he's done. It used to sicken him thinking of what he might have eaten but he puts that firmly in the not his fault part of his brain. When Seth and his cronies had attacked him he didn't think it would be such a bad thing if he died. Mitchell, his hero, had rescued him and it was good in a sick sort of way to know that someone else was going through a similar thing.

Mitchell was messed up as vampires went, jaded with the lifestyle and wanting to pull away. He should never have got involved in Seth's fight but when someone doesn't fight back it's just an attack and that's why he did it. It was weird at first George looking to him for answers he didn't have. Had he been a vampire Mitchell could have explained the initial horror at being turned, the arousal at drinking from someone as if their blood is reaching the very core of you and the constant struggle to stay on the wagon. Instead they'd just had to guess their way through much of it. Focusing on the practicalities of George's change like needing clothes and a place to go was a distraction to Michell and for that he's grateful. He hates to see George struggle and he'd fix it if he could but in a way it's nice to not be so fucking lonely. The thing of it is, no matter how bad it gets he could never kill himself, too scared of what might be waiting for him. Barring accidents, attacks or illness George will age and die leaving Mitchell alone again. He's a vampire, supposed to the scary one not the scared one but he goes through these phases every so often, panic at the inevitable time when he'll lose George.

He glances over at the kitchen, sees George still stirring the tea he'd offered a few minutes ago. He's lost in thought too, Mitchell walks up behind George and puts his arms around him, "you'll stir the arse out of that cup."

"Sorry, got distracted."

"Happy thoughts I hope," says Mitchell. 

George turns and smiles at him, "I'm having happy thoughts right now."

Mitchell rolls his hips, pushing against George, "me too."

George kisses Mitchell quickly and slides his arms around him resting his head on Mitchell’s chest. They stay like that for a minute or so, both needing the comfort to shake off their dark thoughts.

Mitchell kisses the top of George’s head, “think you’ll ever get sick of this?”

George pulls back to look at him, “get sick of you hugging me? I think I can handle it.”

“Not the hugs, idiot, the situation. Living with a vampire and a ghost.”

George shakes his head firmly, he’s never leaving Mitchell voluntarily. “What about you? Don’t you miss other vampires?”

Mitchell looks at George closely, unsure if he heard nervousness in his questions. “No, I don’t miss them. I’m happy here, really happy.” Seeing George’s smile he’s now sure there were nerves. “You’re stuck with me I’m afraid.”

George is relieved but of course he doesn’t say that. “I suppose I’ll let you stay, only cos you’re better at hugging than Annie is.”

This is what he’ll miss about George, his sarcasm that barely disguises the sweet sentiments. He kisses George slowly savouring the taste and smell of him as if he can store it all up for future memories. When they break the kiss George takes Mitchell’s hand and leads him upstairs. The abandoned cup of tea goes cold in the kitchen.


End file.
